


Imperfectly Perfect

by Renai_chan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (it's a remnant of the time this fic tried to have plot and failed miserably), Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/F, Feminization, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, even the summary doesn't make sense, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was the perfect lover, but sometimes Tony needs something that is just a little bit less that perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfectly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a fan of het and femme slash fics, but I needed some Steve/Tony/Carol/Jessica in my life after reading the “There were four in the bed” series of singalellaby. I dunno why really.
> 
> In that regard, let me tell you right now that I have zero knowledge about Carol and Jessica beyond what few fics I have read on them and their Marvel wikia page. If they are OOC, please forgive me. Nevertheless, this is going to be merely pure, irredeemable porn. No plot whatsoever, so hopefully, their OOCness wouldn't really matter.
> 
> Unbeta'd and rather quickly completed (the first half of the fic had been sleeping in my hard drive for over two years now, I think), so if you see things that need to be edited and/or are questionable, please do not hesitate to let me know.

“‘Carol and Jess’?” the blonde murmured, reading the tag of the large box resting unassumingly on the bed. She and Jessica exchanged glances then turned to Tony who was on the couch with Steve.

“Do you think it’s gonna explode?” Jess stage whispered. Carol pretended to think about it, but eventually shook her head.

“Steve wouldn’t allow that, and certainly not in the bedroom,” she whispered back.

“I can _hear_ you!” Tony pointed out. Loudly. Both women giggled, but still, neither touched the box, so Tony figured they still didn’t trust that it wasn’t going to explode. A wise decision, really, but one that wasn’t going to get them where he wanted them to go.

“So what’s in it?” Carol asked.

“Normal people would just open it and find out for themselves,” Tony pointed out.

“Since when can we ever be defined as _normal_?” Jess laughed, so Tony huffed an ‘oh for fuck’s sake’ and stomped over to the bed, grabbing the gift as soon as he was close enough.

“It’s not going to explode. See?!” he said as he pulled the box top off. Then he dumped the box’s contents onto the bed, and Carol and Jess’s eyebrows immediately shot up to their hairlines.

“Huh,” Jess eventually remarked with a tilt of her head. Carol reached down to pick up one of the items with both hands and hold it up at eye level. 

“Well,” she chimed in.

“Still not going to explode,” Tony pointed out, catty as he could be. Then a little less sure of himself, he added, “I, uh… thought you’d like to… that we could give it a try? On Steve, too. He told me he's willing.” Both women looked at each other once more, exchanging several different facial expressions. Tony had to both marvel and frown at their ability to have whole conversations without opening their mouths. But right now, though, he also felt a small bit of apprehension because even though they had often graced his and Steve’s bed for nights of extraordinary fun, this, admittedly, was a little bit out there. 

Their silent conversation, though, eventually culminated into matching grins, then turned to him.

“Not as much as you’re willing, though, right, Stark?” Carol said, swaying closer to him like a stalking feline.

“Of course, he is, Carol,” Jess answered for him, pressing up against his other side. Tony looked between the two, caught between hesitance and bravado. “I bet he’s just dying for it. Maybe for both of them even." A strangled moan escaped Tony’s throat without his notice, much less permission. “Mmm,” Jess murmured as she kissed the side of Tony’s neck. “ _Definitely_ both.” Carol kissed his mouth, then turned to Steve.

“You watching, Cap, or joining in?” she asked, but Steve waved her away and made himself comfortable on the couch.

“Just watching, ladies,” he answered with an eager grin. And really, Steve’s smiles were always eager, but this one looked promising. “For now.”

“Well then sit back, babe, coz we’re gonna put on a damn good show for you,” Jess said with a wink and a blown kiss, which made Steve chuckle. Carol, on the other hand, wrapped her arms around Tony from behind and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

“We’re going to make this so good for you, too, Tones, but you gotta explain this to us,” she murmured into Tony’s ear. Jess followed her progress down his chest with her lips, mouthing at his bared chest and teasing his nipples.

“ _Ah, fuck_ ,” he cursed under his breath, his fingers tangling into Jess’s hair. If she would just stop for a moment, he could gather his thoughts into coherent sentences. But then her fingers slipped into his briefs, and he figured that that wasn’t going to happen. “I just…” he squeezed out through a moan. “I want it… I--I want it to be not nice,” was what eventually came out and where it all began. “I want it to be dirty and hot and kinky and… and…” There was no other word for it. He shut his eyes and drew in a breath. “Humiliating.” The sound Jess made was somewhere between a breathy ‘yes’ and a groan.

“Jesus, Tony,” Carol groaned. She sounded torn between lust and hesitance. "I don't think either Jess or I am well versed enough at that..."

"Well versed, at what?" Steve interjected from the couch, confusion coloring his words, and, God, Tony remembered Steve didn't know a lot about this--if he knew anything about it at all. They'd certainly never discussed this, but Tony wasn't planning to do so now. He couldn't, really, so Steve was going to have to learn through observation. He ignored the question and addressed Carol.

"I trust you," Tony said, hoping to get this part over with soon because Jess's mouth was now at his crotch, but she wasn't sucking him off, and that wasn't a good thing. "You aren't ignorant; I'm sure you know the basics of it. And I trust you to know when to stop." Carol was chewing thoughtfully on his shoulder and kissing it, Jess watching her with a similar thoughtfulness about her.

"Jess?" the blonde asked. The other woman only shrugged.

"I'm game if you are," was her answer. Carol thought about it some more then said:

"Okay." She drew in a breath. "Okay, Tony, but promise me, promise us that you will ask us to stop or slow down the _second_ you feel discomfort or pain in any form, and not a second later. Do you understand?" Tony nodded. "If we find out you've been lying about it, this doesn't ever happen again, are we clear?" Tony nodded again. "Is there anything we should know, anything to avoid?"

"No, ma'am," Tony answered, perfunctory. Carol nodded, but he could see in her eyes the spike of lust at that. His internal grin was triumphant.

"What's your word?" she asked as she started undoing his pants. Jess didn’t even wait for them to drop to the ground before pulling Tony out of his briefs and into her mouth.

“God…” Tony whined. “Yellow for slow, red to stop." 

"Good boy." And didn't that send a thrill down his spine, but then she pulled away from him without further word. He whined when she did and had to grab hold of Jess’s head with both hands to stay upright, but he could feel her shuffling behind him and then falling to her knees where she resumed undressing him. She dragged his pants and briefs down his legs and kissed the backs of his thighs and his buttocks.

“Up,” she then commanded, tapping the heel of his foot. He obeyed blindly before she did it again with his other. It was through a haze of pleasure that was Jess's mouth that he could feel fabric being slid up his legs, but it was only when Jess pulled away and the fabric dragged over his engorged cock that he looked down to see what Carol was up to.

"Fuck," he hissed at the sight of tiny pink lacy panties, likely Carol's own, clothing his cock. From the couch, he could hear Steve make a noise of agreement.

"We’re gonna play a little game, okay, Tony?” Carol whispered in his ear and waited for his nod before saying louder, “Doesn't he look so pretty in these, Jess?" Jess slid up Tony's body (kissing his cock through the panties as she went) to lean over his shoulder and press a kiss to Carol's mouth.

"You have the best ideas, babe," she said. "And yes, he's so pretty in them." Jess kissed Tony’s cheek, then his mouth, and Carol, playing with the panties, fitted them between the valley of his ass. They scratched uncomfortably against his hole, only making him all the more aware of them. Jess continued to talk in that saccharine tone. “You’re going to be so sweet for us, won’t you, baby girl?” 

And Tony suddenly had to shut his eyes and take a deep breath because he hadn’t exactly expected them to go in that direction, so this was bordering a little bit on too much. Not that this wasn’t arousing as all hell (there was a _reason_ , after all, why he bought both of them strap-ons)--he wasn’t going to safeword out of this--but doing this, the whole role reversal thing, in a group setting kind of felt like doing it in public, especially with Steve just sitting there and watching.

“Tony?” Carol asked, concerned, but Tony shook his head, took a deep breath, and turned his face to kiss her quickly.

“It’s fine, I’m green. I’m green. Just surprised me,” he answered with a small but sincere grin and then kissed Jess and ignored Steve’s burning stare of concern. “Yeah,” he answered, his voice intentionally small and soft. “Yeah, I’ll try.” Jess’s smile was blinding.

“Oh, I know you’re going to be, baby,” she crooned beneath the heavy stares of Carol and Steve. “Just look at you, already so wet for us.” Tony moaned his assent while she stroked him. “At this rate, you’re gonna get your panties soaked before we even start, but that’s okay, baby, it’s only gonna make it easier for us to fuck your hungry little pussy.” The words shot straight through him, down to his cock, making him jerk as though he was electrocuted.

“Jesus, Jess,” Steve groaned, lust evidently coursing through his voice, and it didn’t take Tony’s genius to know he was stroking himself. Jess laughed.

“You’re gonna get your turn, Cap. You just sit tight,” she told him, and then kissed Tony again. “C’mere, baby girl, want your mouth all over me.” She walked backwards to the bed while tugging her shirt over her head and Tony couldn’t help but follow until his mouth was on her collarbone. He pressed kisses to her chest and then to her breasts when her bra had been discarded. She moaned while he sucked at her nipples and wiggled to remove her jeans and underwear without dislodging him. And then they were falling and landing hard on the bed with an ‘oof.’

Tony put his mouth back on her and, with his other hand, kneaded her unattended breast and tweaked her nipple. God, he could almost _smell_ her arousal; he needed to get down there fast, to taste her and suck her and drive her out of her mind. He needed to be so good for her. His lips moved of their own accord and traced downward through the valley of her abs, his tongue dipping into her belly button briefly and drawing a chuckle out of her. Then her legs fell open for him.

“Mmm, so good, baby,” she praised as he pressed a reverent kiss to her clean-shaven mound, right above the slit. He suddenly felt the urge to press his face into her to bask in her arousal; this felt like a gift he wanted to indulge in forever. He pressed his closed mouth to her clit, humming his appreciation for this, for her, then pressed his mouth lower and lower and indulging in exactly what he wanted. 

His tongue pushed its way into the folds of her slit, lapping at her and fucking her with glorious intent. Her answering cry was reward enough for him, spurring him to lick and suck and fuck her with his tongue faster and harder, but then her hands curled into his hair and gripped hard, and his vision blurred for just a moment. “God, Tony,” she growled as she ground her cunt into his face and vice versa, smearing his mouth, his beard with her juices, and he couldn’t think, couldn’t _think_ , only feel.

He felt the warm moistness at his mouth, he felt the harsh pull of his hair, he felt his cock throb against its flimsy prison, he felt another set of hands--Carol’s--pushing and shifting him how she wanted him, he felt the cold air brush over his bare ass--a forewarning of good things to come. Then Carol climbed up behind him and kissed the globes of his ass. She pulled the panties aside and, without preamble, pushed two slicked up fingers into his hole. Her fingers were much thinner than Steve’s; it wasn’t a hardship at all to take them easily, but that didn’t make it any less pleasurable. He moaned and moved his knees further apart and received a rewarding kiss for the action.

“That’s it, Tony,” she murmured. “Spread your legs for me.” Tony moaned again and arched his back almost involuntarily, tilting his hips up to her. “Such a pretty girl.” The compliment buzzed in his head and made him feel light-headed and giddy. It wasn’t that he imagined himself to be a woman nor did he want to be, but it was the curl of humiliation those words brought that made all of this so delicious. It was the feel of long, thin fingers--three now--opening him up, the promise of being fucked by one or both women that had him stifling his sobs of want in Jess’s cunt.

He couldn’t speak, didn’t want to if it mean letting Jess go, but he begged Carol with every ounce of his being, begged her to fill him up because he _ached_. 

He sucked at Jess’s clit and slipped a finger in her hole, knowing where and how to bring her right to the edge of her orgasm and hold her there. Her moans were obscene, and Tony could feel the heat of pleasure that he done that, had brought her smart mouth and smarter brain to a halt.

“Tony… Tony, baby, a little more…” Jess groaned, moving her hips to use his mouth as she pleased, and Tony held still and let her use him, doing only so much to have her suddenly crying out loudly in orgasm. But he didn’t stop. He licked and sucked at the swollen little nub at his mouth again and again and again until she was crying out once more, and when Carol finally, _finally_ pushed her strap on into him, he’d brought Jess to her third orgasm. By then, he had to pull back to moan.

Jess immediately pulled him up to his knees and kissed his mouth hard enough to bruise, this while Carol was pushing into his with unpracticed and crude strokes. Tony could do nothing but gasp out half-sobs under both assaults. Then Jess pulled his head back by his hair and whispered in his ear, “You are fucking incredible, babe. So I’m going to return the favor.” She then let him go. 

Carol wrapped her arms around Tony’s torso and held him close to her chest, and Tony sank his hands into her gorgeous, long, blond hair as the room melted around him. Her thrusts were a mix of too much and too little because she didn’t have quite the experience at this that a male did, but that was to be expected. Maybe that’s why it felt so good: it was never quite what Tony needed and, at the same time, was too much what he wanted.

“We’re gonna be keeping your mouth so busy, babe, now that we know how good it is,” Carol murmured as her hands found his pecs. She traced the cuts of his muscles and circled his nipples with her fingers, making him moan and his dick throb. Then she suddenly pinched both hardened nubs at the same time, and he could only cry out. He became hyper aware of their sensitivity as Carol continued to tease them. She twisted and flicked and rubbed them until Tony could feel no other part of his body but those two points. “You look lovely having your tits played with like this,” she told him, but Tony could respond in no other way but gasp. “Has Steve ever touched you this way Tony? Made you feel as though your whole body is numb except here?” She twisted them, and Tony sobbed as he pushed his chest out into her hands. Her laugh was musical.

“You should learn to do so, Steve,” he heard her saying. “Look at him, he loves this.” Tony tried pushing through the haze of his mind to imagine how Steve saw him, to see how Steve was watching him right now, but he could barely open his eyes, let alone think. Another moan was bubbling up from in him when Carol suddenly released one of his nipples and halted its progress. He was about to complain--or to beg more likely--when a mouth was applied to the vacated space and teeth gently bit down, and he _howled_.

“Shhh,” Carol murmured, her free hand coming to stroke his face, spreading a wetness which Tony realized were tears. Oh, God. Embarrassment started to pull him out of his haze, but Jess bit down and tugged once more at his nipple, and Carol thrust once, hard, into him, keeping him down. Carol continued to talk. “So pretty, Tony. I promise tonight won’t end without you crying for us.” Then he was being pushed down onto his hands and knees.

Jess was there to catch him. She pulled him into a kiss then nestled his face into the crook of her neck, saying, “Stay here, baby girl, hold on.” And then there were fingers in his ass right beside Carol’s strap on, and he muffled his cry into Jess’s shoulder. “Shhh. Don’t move,” she ordered gently, stroking his back while the fingers moved in him, stretching him further than the dildo had already done. He held still because he was told to, but he couldn’t silence his whimpers and sobs because it felt like more fingers were being stuffed into him. Three? Five? He didn’t know. All he knew was that his ass was being stretched almost to the point of tearing.

“P… Please--” he tried to say, but the fingers were suddenly withdrawn, so he only managed a surprised gasp. He was loose, he could feel it, and he almost sobbed in desperation. His cock was impossibly hard between his and Jess’s stomachs, but he barely noticed it because another cock, hard and unforgiving like only a dildo could be, was pushing into him while the one already in him carefully pulled out. He fisted the sheets beneath his hands and cried into Jess’s shoulder.

It hurt, and it didn’t: the feeling of hard rubber sliding in and out of him, stretching him more cruelly than Steve’s cock ever could. And this, _this_ is what Tony needed, what he had been searching for when he’d suggested inviting Carol and Jess into their bed those many months ago. Steve was perfect, but sometimes Tony needed something that was a little less than that. He needed this, he needed them who he wasn’t afraid of corrupting. 

He should probably feel a lot guiltier about that because Carol was just as good as Steve was, in every sense of that word, but Carol wasn’t _his_ like Steve was and she wasn’t as idealistic as Steve was, so he didn’t mind as much.

“Gonna come, baby?” Jess asked, her voice just a tiny bit strangled by her effort to fuck him. “Gonna cream your panties like a bad little girl?” Tony sobbed, maybe in agreement, but he really didn’t know. Carol leaned over to kiss his back.

“Come for us, darling,” she crooned gently as though she wasn’t doing her level best to break Tony apart. Her command put focus on Tony’s straining cock. He sobbed as he pushed back against their dildos, meeting their thrusts and fucking himself with them just as much as they fucked him. He rocked into them to rub himself against Jess’s stomach, the lace grating against his skin and reminding him of just how under they put him. He pushed back and rubbed himself off, once, twice, thrice.

And then he was wailing into Jess’s neck and coming on her stomach.

They murmured and cooed at him with sincere care that only a woman could express. They rubbed his back and kissed his neck as he came down from his high. And then they were both pulling out and away from him. 

It left him cold, bereft, but only for a second or two because a warmth enveloped him once more, and another cock was thrust immediately into him from behind. He cried out once more, this time into a pillow.

“Goddamn…” Steve bit out as he fucked into Tony’s loose, aching hole. “Goddamn it, Tony. So damn loose on my cock. I’ve never--God… so good.” Tony whined and sobbed halfheartedly, his body used and spent too much to respond to Steve. The soldier didn’t seem to mind though, biting down on the juncture between Tony’s neck and shoulder, instead, and sucking a mark into it. “Look at you,” he continued to say, as if more for his benefit than anyone else’s. “I’ve never seen you so… so pliant before, so easy. God, you look gorgeous like this.” He grunted at a particularly hard thrust that had Tony wailing. “I’d have you this way all the time if I could. I’d keep you here in our bedroom just like this all the time. You’re so beautiful, Tony.” 

Tony’s hole felt battered and bruised and absolutely perfect in every way. And then Steve came in him, filling him up with his come. It heated and stung the microscopic tears that Jess and Carol left behind and made him whimper and cry again into the pillow. He couldn’t hold them back, the sobs that shook his shoulders, not even when two other bodies nestled up against him.

They kissed him and nuzzled him and stroked him until his shoulders stopped shaking. And then they each kissed him, and he, them.

“Thanks,” he murmured as he snuggled into Steve’s chest. Carol and Jess beamed at him.

It took some more effort to haul themselves off the bed and into the shower, to wash up between kisses and touches, but then Tony finally found himself in the mess of tangled limbs, naked bodies, and long hair and couldn’t be more thankful that he was allowed to have this.

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of writing this, I realized I had no idea how to write het/fem porn. Fuck.


End file.
